


Good Night

by SHSLFanGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Lars is a dork, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFanGirl/pseuds/SHSLFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Larsadie ficlet a week challenge! http://ficletaweekpc.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Lars and Sadie spend the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In Joking Victim, Sadie tells Steven about a night she spent with Lars after she bought him a videogame. Write what you think happened that night.
> 
> I'm really out of practice but I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t until Sadie saw Lars jumping around out of sheer joy and excitement that she noticed how cute she found him. The big grin on his face, his stupid fluffy hair jumping along with him as his hands were held up in the air. He had been so grateful for Sadie’s massive favour that he picked her up and spun her around, hugging her tight.

“I can’t believe it, you really got it!” Lars held up his new Army of Wars game like a golden trophy “You’re the best Sadie!”

Sadie felt herself blush, giggling at him a little and shielding her mouth with her hand. It was nothing, really. She didn’t mind waiting in line for all that time, even if it was for some silly game. As long as Lars was happy for once, every second she waited was worth it.

Lars took her arm and pulled her into his house, rushing upstairs and into his room. He set the game down on his bed and started digging through his wardrobe for something. As Sadie looked around, she noticed that the floor was completely rid of any dirty clothes. All of his drawers were shut without anything hanging out of them. His shelves were polished and free of dust. She was speechless to say the least; Lars never kept his room this tidy even when there were guests.

She was brought out of her thought bubble by Lars, holding in his hands a massive blue and white box. “Oyster Crackers” was printed in white with a cute looking oyster with eyes and a tiny grin drawn next to it. She seemed to fix her gaze on that.

“I… I draw that,” Lars mumbled “I figured, ya know, since they’re you’re favourite…”

“Aww Lars, you really didn’t have-“

“Ah, whatever! Just take them…” Lars thrust the box into her hands and hid his face away. Sadie couldn’t help but smile. He never was one for soppy moments that could actually show that he cared. Always the first the shield his more intimate emotions. Sadie found it absolutely adorable.

After that ordeal, Lars hurriedly inserted the disc into the gaming console and booted it up before getting comfortable on his bed. He patted the space next to him, glancing over at Sadie.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!”

\-----------------

Lars sat in utter disbelief, eyes big and mouth wide open. Sadie found herself smiling at this dork once again, giggling as they set the game controllers down.

“I guess I’m a lot better at this game than I let on at first…”

Lars looked and her and grinned “Yeah, you’re pretty good at this, player two!”

“Pretty good is an understatement, don’t you think?” Sadie challenged playfully, nudging Lars with her elbow. This earned a loud sigh and an eye roll from the redhead.

“Sure, whatever you say,” he said “but I only lost because I was really out of practice!”

Neither of the two had realised how late it had gotten already; eventually they got lost in the great atmosphere they had created for themselves.

9pm turned into 12am in the blink of an eye, Sadie finished off another pack of oyster crackers while she listened to Lars rant on about his life. About how he couldn’t wait to finish high school and start his new career. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do really, he just knew that beach city probably wasn’t where he was going to stay his whole life. He wanted to leave as soon as he could.

Sadie couldn’t help but feel a tad hurt at that statement. She looked up at Lars before looking away again, struggling to find her words.

“Something wrong, P. 2?” Lars asked

“What about me?” Sadie said in a hushed tone “Does this mean that you’d just leave me behind without a second thought?” She felt like she was being horribly selfish, but she couldn’t help it. She just couldn’t stand the thought of being forgotten.

“H-hey! Wait, that’s not-“Lars paused as he moved closer to Sadie “That’s really not what I meant…” Time seemed to stop just then. Sadie met Lars’ gaze, not noticing that their hands were touching; Lars’ on top of hers.

“What did you mean?”

“Well, I just…. Just because I wanna leave this place doesn’t mean I wanna leave you, ya know?” There was another pause. Sadie almost forgot how to breathe “Life just wouldn’t be the same without you.” Clearly embarrassed, he shrugged and averted his gaze to the tv static.

She began tearing up, sniffling a bit. “You know, that’s the most wonderful thing you’ve ever said to me, Lars.” Their eyes met again, neither of them sure what to say next.

In a flurry of slight panic due to the long silence, Sadie suddenly wrapped her arms around him, her face becoming buried in his shirt. She didn’t expect him to, but he hugged her back almost twice as tight. Tiny tired smiles crept across their faces. Their breathing synchronised and slowed as they relaxed in each other’s arms.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when Sadie woke up with Lars’ arms still around her, that she realised they had fallen asleep like this. She took a quick glance at the alarm clock and then a longer look at Lars before snuggling back up to him, sighing contentedly and relaxing. They still had an hour or so before they had to get up for work; she intended to savour every last minute of this precious moment. She really didn’t want it to end.


End file.
